lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
D. Hammond Samuels
Tombstone, Arizona | music = "Hail Mary" by Tupac | affiliation = • The Illuminati • Public Enemy Multimedia, SLLC | current_efeds = Lords of Pain Wrestling | previous_efeds = | typen=2 | type1=Hall of Fame | type2=LPW | alignment = Heel | wrestling_style = Brawler | finisher = "Hasbeen's Reckoning" | trainer = John "Doc" Derrick | handler = | debut = 2003 | record = 23-16 | winpct=61 | wins=23 | losses=16 | abilities= | championships= | accomplishments = • PWA World Heavyweight Champion • LPW International Heavyweight Champion • LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Champion • PWA World Tag Team Champion • PWA United States Tag Team Champion | position = • LPW Chief Executive Officer • Inferno General Manager | retired = }} Damien Hammond Samuels is an American businessman and professional e-wrestler, better known by his ring name D. Hammond Samuels. He served as the CEO of Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW)and as the Inferno General Manager, and lead The Illuminati and in charge of the Public Enemy Risk Control. Samuels was one of the most dominant stars in LPW history, notably being the only wrestler to have held both LPW World championships, the LPW World Heavyweight Championship and LPW International Heavyweight Championship (the latter of which he held for a record 16 months), and also the only man to become a LPW Triple Crown Tag Team Champion, having held all three versions of LPW Tag Team Championships (World, United States, and Undisputed). Biography The one-time partner of Villiano 187 who found himself on the outs with the company after a setup, has crawled his way back into Lords of Pain Wrestling where he has become one of the most dominate stars in the company. Embittered and deeply scarred from his life in exile he has defied the odds and become the center of his former partners' company through sheer will and hatred. After defeating another former partner in SoL for the World Heavyweight title and subsequently losing to the now extant Pen, his future in the company looked bleak. Until a series of circumstances that changed the company forever landed him with the International Heavyweight Title, which he has almost come to resent, though he will stop at nothing to make sure that no one else will hold the belt in the near future, for reasons only Hammond himself fully understands. Career Often, a reputation can outclass a man, but its very rare when a man is far superior to his reputation. Saying that D. Hammond Samuels is the most vindictive, wicked, corrupt and soul-less being ever to be associated with the PWA and LPW does not do any justice to how big he actually is. It is fair to say that Samuels is the evil genius of the federation, much like many of the villains in comic books, cartoons, movies or on TV. However, Samuels has never been defeated by the good guys. Debuting under the name “Ham Sammich”, Villaino 187 took Sammich under his wing and began mentoring him. The pair quickly became a dominant force on the Tag Team Scene, as the pair won the newly created World Tag Team Championships. “Latino Meat” look unstoppable, esspecially when they joined with fellow powerhouse tag team, the “Main Page Mafia” of Stanman and Blazing Phoenix to create the superstable “The Tough Guys”. The favourites going into the Stable Wars Tournament, the Tough Guys were upset in the final by the rookie stable of the West Side Connection. After the stablewars, Villiano 1857 unceremoniously dumped Sammich from the stable, and then defeated him in singles action, adding further insult to injury. Sammich took time away from the company, but was coerced into returning by SoL, to join his growing stable, the Illuminati. Samuels saw something in it for him, and returned, this time under his own name, D. Hammond Samuels. Samuels' intentions for returning became blatantly clear at Altered Reality Two, where along with SoL and Phantom Lord, blackmailed Villiano 187 for control of Schizophrenia. With Samuels locking Villiano in a brutal arm bar, he had little choice but to sign it over, which caused Samuels to break Villiano's arm. With the Illuminati now with full control of Schizophrenia, Samuels found himself fighting off the man they took control from, Villiano 187. His old mentor and tag team parter would heal, and challenge Samuels to put the control of Schizophrenia back up for grabs at “At All Costs”. With it all on the line in the main event, Samuels would yet again fall to his former mentor, as control of Schizophrenia slipped out of the hands of the Illuminati. The stable would continue to dominate Schizophrenia though, with SoL and Samuels regularly teaming up. The pair would win the United States Tag Team Championships twice, and as a cohesive unit, the pair looked unbeatable. However, with SoL holding the World Heavyweight Championship, the relationship between the pair soured. Samuels and SoL split as a team, as the Illuminati was falling apart. Teaming with their respective managers, SoL and Satisfaction were able to defeat Samuels and Janine for sole control of the US Tag Belts, however, it would be Samuels who would have the last laugh. Challenging SoL to put his World Title on the line, the pair met in the brutal Tijuana Cage match at Revelations. In his signature match type, Samuels would brutalise SoL to win the championship, his first taste of singles success in history. In his first defence, Samuels would defend against one of the victims of the Illuminati's dominance, and leader of the resistance against them, Pen. In a shocking match, refereed by Pyromania's International Heavyweight Champion, Jaro, Samuels would lose the match, and his World Heavyweight Championship. However in a stunning turn of events, when Jaro was fired for his dealings with the upstart “Full Metal Wrestling” promotion, Samuels was gifted the International Heavyweight Championship, making him the only man to hold both the World and International titles. Samuels would compete in the Martinez Cup match against Pen at Altered Reality Three as a result, but in a repeat performance of Schizos Wild, Pen would pick up the victory once again, and take home the cup. Samuels would distance himself from the International Championship, holding the title in a briefcase and calling himself a non-champion. After being drafted defending the title against “Sick” Nick in his farewell match at the Rising, Samuels was forced to defend against the United States Champion, Drew “Headbanger” Michaels. The match was a wedding present to Michaels from Inferno General With the feud now personal, Samuels attacked Michaels once again at Inferno 10.3, costing him the US Championship, by tipping over the ladder he was standing on. For his stunt, Spectre stripped Samuels of the International championship for breaking a direct order not to touch Michaels before their match. However, at Inferno 10.4, Samuels was reinstated after using lawyers to prove he never touched Michaels, only touching the ladder he stood on. With the stage set, Samuels met Michaels in a 60 Minute Iron Man Match at Sacrament. With only seconds left in the match, Michaels stumbled, costing him one vital second to tie the match, winning the confrontation 3-2. Michaels however, wasn't done, still wanting retribution for his deceased unborn child. Attacking Samuels at Inferno 11.2, Spectre booked a rematch between the two for Dead Reckoning. Samuels would win a pick your poison beat the clock match to name the stipulations. With Michaels where he wanted him, he stacked the deck in his favour, naming his signature match, the brutal “Tijuana Cage” match. However, Michaels would overcome the odds, defeating Samuels in the bloody epic. Samuels would cost himself a rematch by hitting an official at Inferno 12.3. He would disappear off LPW programming for a while. However, he would return under shocking circumstances. At the Take No Prisoners Pay-Per-View, the mysterious General Manager of Inferno, “The Boss”, would race down to the ring to save Drew Michaels from a beat down from Krimson Mask. However, in a stunning turn of events, he wouldn't save Michaels, instead, reveal his true identity. D. Hammond Samuels had returned, and announced that thanks to Michaels' actions in including Ash Strife in a fatal four way at Honor Roll, which caused him to murder his brother, Eric Scorpio, had allowed him to buy out LPW, with stock at a record low. With Samuels now owning LPW, a plan he claimed was years in the making, he began moulding the company into what he wanted. After taking the LPW Undisputed Tag Team Championships from the Madcore Wrestling Alliance, he tried to force Tromboner Man into singles action, specifically to chase down the World Heavyweight Championship. Tromboner Man refused, despite being guarenteed the final entry spot in the Death Cube, and formed an alliance with rival, and enemy for Samuels, Drew Michaels. Eventually, the pair would take the Tag Titles from Samuels, and his partner, Krimson Mask. At the same time, Samuels was fending attacks from the LPW Board of Directors. With mysterious messages and videos directed towards Samuels being broadcast. At Inferno 14.3, they became clear, as Son of Repoman returned, as an active representative of the LPW Board. Samuels wouldn't allow this to phase him however, recruiting Ultramarcus, Krimson Mask and Little Red, while bringing back SoL and Phantom Lord to form the second coming of the Illuminati. For the second time in LPW history, the Illuminati held control, but this time, there seems to be no foreseeable way to overturn their tyranny. D. Hammond Samuels is one of the baddest individuals to ever walk through the doors of LPW. At the same time he's one of the most successful wrestlers we have ever seen. An extremely effective wrestler, it's no longer his wrestling that he will be remember for. No other man has taken over either a brand, or the entire company twice. For his brutality and cruelty, he is possibly the most dangerous man in professional wrestling history. In wrestling *'Primary finisher' **''Hasbeen's Reckoning'' *'Secondary finisher' **''Blackout Driver'' *'Moveset' **DDTs of various types **Swinging Neckbreaker **Buffalo Sleeper **Dragon Sleeper **Hangman's Neckbreaker **Suicide Dive **Blatant closed fist jabs to the face **Grinding faces into the mat **Spinebuster **Camel Clutch **Rear Naked Choke *'Manager' **'Janine' Championships and accomplishments *'Psychotic Wrestling Alliance | Lords of Pain Wrestling' ** ***PWA/LPW International Heavyweight Championship ***PWA World Heavyweight Championship ***LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship with Krimson Mask ***PWA World Tag Team Championship with Villiano 187 ***PWA United States Tag Team Championship (2 times) with SoL ** ***LPW Wrestler of the Year (2007) ***LPW Most Hated of the Year (2009) ***PWA Co-Promo Writer of the Year (2005 with Sheepster) ** ***LPW Hall of Fame (2010) ***Apex of the Decade [[Apex of the Decade 2|ranked him #2 of all-time]] ***Decade Apex of Tag Teams [[Decade Apex of Tag Teams 6|ranked them #6 of all-time]] with SoL as The Illuminati Match history External links Category:Wrestlers Category:The Tales of Krimson Mask Category:On-Air Talent Category:Apex of the Decade Category:Decade Apex of Tag Teams Category:Hall of Fame